War Games
by CodieeTheGeek
Summary: I couldn't believe he was going off to war. I mean, war. He was going to die, and he didn't even care! And he expected me to just be all exited and happy? Is he blind? Doesn't he not see how I feel about him? (Jo's POV TRAGETY/ANGST/DRAMA/ROMANCE) *Possible rating change* R&R ((Preveoulsy called safe and sound!))
1. Chapter 1

Safe and Sound

CodieeTheGeek

Brick laughed, doubling over in pain at the card I had just played. We were playing apples to apples with Mike and Zoey; the word was easy, and I had put down high school girls.

"Jo!" He finally managed.

"What!? How'd you know it was me!?"

"Who else would put that?" Mike chuckled. I crossed my arms smiling.

"Well, they are."

After a couple more turns, Brick set his cards down carefully. Our eyes were attentive to him.

"What's wrong?" Zoey said, turning to her left, as she let her cards fall on the table.

"I have an announcement.." Brick slowly stood up. My eyes followed him, a confused look planted on my face. "I got a letter today..from the army."

I sat up. I knew what was coming.

"I'm going off to war." He smiled, waiting for everyone to cheer.

But alas, no one did. The room fell silent, and our eyes darted around the group.  
I broke the quiet. "Why..?"

He looked confused, "What do you mean why? This has been my dream! Isn't it great!?" He shook s hands up and down, trying to create excitement.

Zoey popped up from out of her seat, faking a smile, "CONGRATULATIONS!" She hugged him. I sat back, looking to the floor. Meanwhile, Mike stood up as well, patting Brick on the back.

I combed through my wet blonde hair, the water flicking the sink. I swiped my hand across the mirror, erasing the fog that still lingered from the shower. I could hear Brick in the other room talking on the phone to his mother. I quickly got dressed and hid in the doorway, eavesdropping on his conversation.

"No, mom, they sent me a letter saying I was excepted into the army!" He smiled, attempting to get his excitement across; but his smile quickly faded. "Ma, why are you crying... This is good news... I'll be okay... I know thats what Dad had said, but they have better protection and..." Brick placed his hand on his head, propping himself on his elbows. "Call me later okay? When you calm down... Love you too mom... Bye." Brick looked at the phone, before tossing it carelessly down onto the table.

I stepped out from my hiding place, still brushing my hair. "Didn't take it well huh."

He shook his head. "I don't get it. Why is everyone upset? This is good news." Bitting my tongue, I sat down next to him. "And you, you didn't say anything to me about it." Brick's eyes darted over to mine, catching me off guard.

"W-well, I mean.." I stammered.  
He shook his head, "Your my best friend, and YOU can't even be happy for me."

"What the hell do you mean, happy for you!? Your killing yourself!" I shot up.

"HOW."

"You really think your going to be PERFECTLY fine in war!? You really think people aren't going to be upset that you are going to go away and die!?" I had started to enrage, but I caught myself. "Look. People... People care about you. This is scary to them."

"People like you."

"No, not like me. People like your mother... I just don't want you to get mad at your mother over this." I lied, swiftly scooting to my room.

I curled up in my bed, the events of the day, creeping back into my mind.  
I loved Brick. I did. I knew he didn't know, but I figured I had made it pretty obvious. But, even if he didn't know, he would die before he knew. I wasn't a lovey kind of girl, but this was different. Me and Brick lived together as best friends for four years. We developed a kind of friend relationship that was unusual. We were able to do anything I front of each other.

I couldn't believe he was going off to war. I mean, war. He was going to die, and he didn't even care! And he expected me to just be all exited and happy? Is he blind? Doesn't he not see how I feel about him? Does he not feel anything when I crawl into bed with him at night after a nightmare; which was so unlike me by the way.

I felt tears building up in my eyes. Oh no. I am not crying over this stupid stupid... Stupid. I was stupid. I knew this would happen. I knew it.

"Jo, are you crying?" I jumped up, looking to my doorway. There stood the cadet, his arms folded, as he leaned on the frame.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at Brick, attempting to come up with words, "I-I was... I wasn't crying."

"Oh yes you were. You still are." He came forward, sitting in the bed next to me.

"Why..?" I shook my head, denying any tears. "Jo, I'm not blind, I saw you crying. I know you don't like admitting when your upset, but tell me."

"I don't want to."

"Your going to miss me too much huh."

"No!?" I tried to laugh, "Why would I miss you!?"

"Because your my best friend, and I'll be gone for a while. Your scared aren't you?"

"Scared?"

"Scared I will never come back.."

"N-no-"

Brick leaned forward, hugging me tightly. This motion took me by surprise, but I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. He's hand squeezed at my back as I inhaled his smell.

"It's okay..." His breath tickled my ear. "I'm scared too."

"Clearly not..."

He chuckles, letting go of me. "I can pretend not to be upset to."

"Well, I wasn't crying anyway, but, get out, cause I'm tired."

He smiled, "Okay, Okay,"

Once I awoke, I felt very groggy. I sat up, remembering the night before, and the news I was struck by. I stepped out of my doorway, rubbings eyes. As I stepped forwards my foot got caught on something as I fell forward with a smack.

Footsteps ran towards me, "OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY! I knew I should have set those bags in my room!" Brick helped me up. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" I replied, still sleepy.

"You don't even know you fell do you?" Brick smiled.

"Fell?"

"I always forget you have a fish's memory in the morning." He grabbed his bag from the floor, "Well, sorry anyway." He took them to his room.

I rubbed my head sleepily, and went to the kitchen. "Eh, what are the bags for?"

"Uh, the army? Remember?" Brick shouted from his room.

"Your leaving now!?" I choked on my coffee.

"No!" He laughed, "I leave in a week, I'm just getting packed now, so that I don't have to worry about it later."

I nodded, taking a sip on my coffee.

Once I was done with my cup, I had went to the sink to wash it. I had just started cleaning the brown ring off when the doorbell rung through out the house.

"C-can you get that Jo, I'm a little busy."

I groaned, "Okay, but you owe me!" I joked, clutching the doorknob, and turning it. There was a woman in front of me. She was approximately 5"4, and about 135lbs. She had jet black hair that was perfectly straight, and curled at the ends. The woman looked down to me. "Ms. McAurthur!" I stuttered, "Come in,"

She nodded, walking in and sitting on the spot I was formally occupying. "Is my son home?" She said, looking slightly dazed.

"Y-yea, uh," I turned to the hallway, "BRICK!"

Brick ran around the corner, stopping at the hallway, "Yes?" one look at his mother and he jumped to the couch, "Hey Ma!" he hugged her, "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to come back when I calmed down."

"Uh, no, I told you to call me." He smiled, "So, did you calm down?"

"Not really."

Almost in unison, they both shot me a look, telling me they needed time alone. I stepped out of the room, but stayed in my hiding place, eavesdropping again.

"So. The army. That's... Um..." I could see Ms. McAuthur hold her forehead with her fingers. "Very interesting."

"You really didn't see this coming? I mean, Ive been going to boot camp since I was seven." He rubbed at her back, "You know I want to honor Dad. His death wasn't right." Brick clutched his dog tags was he spoke.

Brick has always carried two dog tags around since he was three. One wrote, 'Brick McAurthur'. His first dog tags his father sent him. The others read, 'Daniel McAurthur.' his fathers tags he was given at the funeral.

"I know. We've spoken about this before. I just a scared I guess."

Listening to the conversation made my heart race more.

"It's okay. I'll be okay."

By this point I couldn't take listening to this much longer, so I had left the two alone.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer**


	3. Chapter 3

I had been in my room for a while before I could hear the door close. 'She must be leaving.' I thought. Moments later, there was a soft knock at my door. "Come in?"

The door swung open, and Brick swayed in the doorway, "Wanna go for a run?" He looked very dazed. I figured the talk with his mother had gotten him down a bit.

I agreed, and next thing I knew we were trotting down the trail of my favorite park. I looked over my shoulder to see Brick staring off into space in front of him as he ran. He was silent. More silent than I could ever remember. I stopped. "For the love of friggin-" I started to groan at his behavior, "What the hell is wrong?"

He stopped, looking up at me, "W-what do you mean?" he still was not fully out of his daze.

"Your never this quiet. Even when I ask you to be." I crossed my arms in front of me.

Brick simply shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon cadet, I know something's wrong. Don't try to lie to me."

He sat on a bench next to where we stopped. I sat next to him, a bit of worry in my eye. I had never seen him like this.

"Mom says I'm going to die. She says she is going to have another one of her boys die trying to be a hero. She's dismissing everything I've worked for. I know it's just because she's scared for me, but I mean it's like she doesn't trust me."

"You can't blame her, I mean, didn't your father say this same speech when he left?"

Brick stayed silent, looking back off into space. As much as I displeased heartfelt conversations, I knew I would have to have one now. I rolled my eyes again, rubbing at his shoulder as nicely as I could manage. He didn't seem to mind.

"Yea, but.. I don't know.. It's difficult to see her like this." he said finally. I nodded. He turned his head to me, "I know you don't like talking about things like this, but... How are you feeling about this?"

The question took me by surprise. I started stammering, trying to obtain words that wouldn't make him feel upset, but wouldn't make me look soft either.

'Im going to die without you here.' I thought, 'Don't go. Don't go. Pleasedon'tgo pleasedon'tgo.'

"It's your decision." I finally spoke, keeping the thoughts to myself.

His head shook a little. As he broke eye contact, "I figured you would say something like that." He chuckled angry like.

"What do you mean by that!?" I shot, defensively.

"You never talk to me seriously when I ask for your opinion. You never say what your really thinking."

As much as I knew this was true, I was still offended.

"Look, anything I say wouldn't change your mind anyway. You would still be leaving. I could tell you not to go, because I would die without you here, and you wouldn't blink an eye!" Did I just say that? I immediately covered my mouth. "I-Mean.. Uh.."

Brick has started looking back at me again. By now, he had one eyebrow raised, and a slight warm smile on his face. "It's okay, I now what you meant."

"B-but, wait... What does that mean?! I did t mean anything? That was just an.. Uh.. An example!"

"Uh-huh," he stood up, my eyes following him.

"IT WAS!"

"I know," Brick held out a hand, helping me up form my seat, "C'mon, it's getting late."

'I did not just say that. That didn't just happen.' I thought as we ran back home.

I friggin hate heartfelt conversations.  
-

'The doorbell awoke me from my sleep, forcing me up at the second ring, and walking towards the door by the third. I opened it, my eyes adjusting to the dawn light. "Yea?"  
There stood two men. Both were dressed fully in camo uniforms. They were a bit older, looking very buff. One was shorter than the other. The shorter one held a folded Canadian flag in his hands, as the taller one held dog tags.  
"We are so terribly sorry for your loss."  
"L-loss!?" I shuddered out, tears forming already in my eyes.  
They dropped the two items into my now stretched out hands. They walked away, their backs to me.  
'Thisisnthappening. Thisisnthappening.' I shut my eyes. Then, I looked at the tags.'

-  
I awoke, screaming as a hand rubbed at my back. I could feel sweat beading up on my forehead, but couldn't decide whether or not the wetness under my eyes were tears or sweat. I turned to my left, as Bricks face greeted me.

Now, tears were going down my face. I leaped forward, hugging him tightly.  
It took him a moment of shock before hugging he back. "It's okay. You were just having a bad dream." Brick gripped my back, arching it. He tried to support me, "Your shaking Jo."

I buried my head into his shoulder, shaking violently. My breathing hitched.

"Breathe, breathe." he ordered me. I took a deep shaky breath in, letting it out slowly. "It's okay, I'm okay, calm down."

He readjusted himself, moving me around with him. He held me for the remainder of the night.

Come morning time, I awoke alone. I remembered the dream vividly, and what had happened after as well. Thinking about it made me shudder. I clutched my blanket around me, walking out of my room.

"Good morning!" Bricks voice greeted me, "Or should I say. Good afternoon." I saw him smirk.

I looked sleepily at the clock.  
'2:30 pm'

I muttered something to myself about how I could miss a couple morning runs, and sat on the couch.

Brick ran over to me, sitting next to me. "Bad night last night huh?"

I stayed silent.

"It's okay. My mom said she's been having nightmares about me too."

"Who said it was about you!?" I got defensive again.

"I don't know, maybe it was the fact you were yelling my name?" He laughed slightly. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't argue. I was too tired.


	4. Chapter 4

It was five days later now. Me and the cadet barely spoke, due toy lingering embarrassment from the nightmare I had.

Then it hit me. It hit me like a ton of bricks. (No pun intended). Brick was leaving tomorrow. He was leaving, and he still never knew how I really felt!  
I hated feeling all girlie, and lovey dovey, but in this moment, it was inevitable.

I had to talk to him. I had to talk to him about feelings.

I had finally been able to catch the boy when he wasn't on the phone, saying s goodbyes to people.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." I said, my face about as red as it can be.

Brick noticed, smiling, "Okay, about what?" He had sat on my bed, scooting ever so closer to me. It was around 1:30 in the morning, the morning he was leaving. Yes, I waited that long.

I hesitated. "Promise you won't laugh."

"Promise."

My eyes darted around, not connecting to his eyes. "I uh... I "

"You what." Brick almost seemed like he knew what I was trying to say, but wanted to hear it come from me.

My face burned. "Don't leave me." I whispered. His eyes flickered, as his smile grew.

"I'm sorry. I have to."

I shook my head. "No."

Brick looked at me sympathetic like, pulling me into his arms. "You had to wait till the night before to tell me how you really felt..?"

"I'm a terrible procrastinator." I tried to laugh through the tears that were now watering my cheeks.

"Oh, I know."

"Can I get something off my chest?" Brick nodded, "I've had a crush on you forever now."

He laughed, "I know."

My eyes opened widely, "You do?"

"Duh,"

I relaxed in his arms. "I was hoping I wasn't making it so obvious."

"Ehh."

We sat in silence for a moment. "I'm scared." he admitted, two or three minutes later.

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, it's scary stuff."

I nodded, staring off into space. "You better write me everyday."

The comment made him giggle, "Yeah, yeah. I will."

"Brick.. I'm going to miss you... Like crazy.."

"I know. Im going to miss you too."

I could see the tears going down his face now.

"C'mon solider, no crying like a girl."

Brick smiled, "Sorry sir." I smacked him. He took in a huge breath. "Jo. I don't think I have ever told you how truly beautiful you are." I froze. "I mean, I always thought you were pretty, and I loved your attitude, but... I don't know... I guess my feelings have grown."

"Mine too." I said without thinking.

"Would you freak out if I kissed you?"

"I would freak out if you didn't." Brick leaned his head down, kissing the top of my ear. The feeling made me shiver. I turned my head as well, leaning my lips forward in order to crash onto his. My eyes fluttered shut at the feeling.

After a moment, I could feel Brick's tinge glide across my lower lip. Without hesitation, I opened my mouth slightly, deepening the kiss.

Soon after, the room felt really warm. The sweet kisses have turned deep, and passionate. Hands were roaming, eyes were fluttering, hearts were beating.  
Brick suddenly pulled away, looking down at me.

"W-wha?" I huffed.  
"I don't want you to end up like my mother."

I sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I think we both knew where this was leading to. Not that I don't want to, trust me, I do, but my mother had to raise me on my own."

I pouted, "fine." Brick laughed, kissing me with butterfly kisses. "Why do you always seem to make me soft?"

"It's a gift." My face hardened, tears forming again. "What's wrong?"

"Your leaving tomorrow."

Brick nodded. "Indeed."

This is what the remainder of the night was spend doing. Laughing fits, sobbing fits, and randomly kissing each other. I felt like a completely other person. I felt weakened. I guess it's right that love is some powerful shit.

This would be the longest eighteen months ever.


	5. Chapter 5

The light shown through my half open window, making me squint my eyes. I groaned, flipping over. I stretched my arm out, feeling for the second warm body that was laying here last night. When my hand felt nothing but empty air,I jolted up. My eyes searched the bed.

Nothing..

I began to panic a bit. 'Okay, calm down Jo. There would be no way he would leave without saying goodbye to you. No way.'  
I soon found myself running down the stairs.

'Nowaynowaynoway.'

As I hit the living room I looked frantically around.

Nothing..

My body became cold. I slid against the wall onto the floor below. 'He left me. He left me for good. He left me.' I held my arms, shaking violently. My eyes were glued to my feet until a sudden noise shook me up.

"BRICK?" I yelled, running as fast as I could into the kitchen. I slipped on the tile, smashing into the counter. "Ach!" I sat myself up, looking weakly around.

Nothing..

I gathered myself to stand up, and looked on the counter. A letter stood their, with a package beside it. My heart skipped a beat as I reached for it.  
'Jo' it wrote on the top. As quickly as I picked it up, I had put it back down.

'nowaynowaynoway.'

I scrambled into the living room again, climbing onto the couch and curling in a protective ball.

"I'm not reading it." I said to myself. "He left me. He doesn't care about me. I knew it. He can go and get killed for all I care. I don't care. I don't care." I had started repeating these three words for a while, each time sounding a little more unsure. "Why would I care about him... I'm Jo, I don't care about anyone. I don't... I don't care..."

Tears ran down my face, and I tried wiping them away quickly. Their was no way I was going to cry over him. I had already gotten too soft.

"I don't care."

This lasted for a while until I heard a knock at the door. Unable to move I ignored it.

"Jo?" I heard a faint familiar voice call for me.

Still, I ignored it.

"Jo, are you okay?" Again, I ignored it. The doorknob started shaking, until the door quietly opened.

"What do you want dad..." I snapped, my back to the visitor, as I curled up in a tighter ball.

My father came over to the couch, rubbing my shoulder. "How you doin' there girly?" he asked sweetly, his slight country accent coming through. I shook my head, my face feeling hot again. "I know... He left today huh..?" The tears started again.

"... I can't believe he... left me without saying... Bye..." I started shuddering now, shivering and shacking violently.

"I know, I know.. It's okay..." He tried calming me, but by this point, much to my displeasure, I had started sobbing again. "He didn't wake you up?" I shook my head. "Sorry..."

"He left me a letter... A-and a package..."

"Did you read it?" I shook my head again, still not facing him. "Why not?" I stayed still. "It will take time. You'll be okay soon.. I know how attached to him you are."

"I'm not attached to him," I whispered my defense, but it didn't seem affective.

"You want me to stay with you?" Unlike my normal self, I slowly nodded my head. At this point I didn't want to be alone. I heard him softly chuckle.

"Okay... Are you hungry, do you need anything?"

"Hungry.."

"Alright, stay still.. I'll make you something."

My father left for the kitchen as the doorbell rung. I groaned, calling my father.

"I wonder who this is?" he pulled the door open, revealing Zoey and Mike. "Oh, hello."

"Is Jo home?" I heard Zoey ask.

"Yes, uh," My father turned is head my way. "Is it okay if they come in?" I nodded slowly, feeling a bit sickened now. My father gestured them inside.

"Jo, has he left yet?" Mike asked. I simply nodded quietly, making sure not to make eye contact. "Oh..."

I could hear my father mumbling something to them, followed by "Ah's" and "Oh's" coming from Red and Pointy.

I stood up in sudden annoyance, "I'm going to bed." Before my father could catch me, I headed upstairs.

Once I got upstairs, I deserted my normal path for a new one that I usually never took. I opened the door to Brick's room, collapsing on the bed in the corner. I folded the army green blanket around my nose, inhaling the wonderful smell. I curled up in a fetal position, and shut my eyes.

I missed this boy too much...


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note! **

**Hey readers! Just letting you know that this is a short chapter. Sorry. I really need help next couple chapters. I'm planning on doing the next couple chapters in Bricks POV and how he's dealing with it, but I know NOTHING about where the army stays, the specific terms and such. Any ideas?**

**Continue reading on! (BTW It starts off on a dream.)**

I looked to my right, "Being sick sucks."

Brick chuckled, holding a hand up to my forehead. "I know babe."

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Makes me sound girly." I coughed.

Brick smiled, rubbing my head.

I awoke in a cold sweat. My head turned to the window. It was darker outside, probably around five I assumed. I examined all of my surroundings, remembering that Brick was gone. I had been dreaming about him. I was in his bed.

I was pathetic.

I got up, stepping downstairs. "Dad!" I yelled.

No response.

'He left me.' I glanced on the coffee table. There stood a note.

'Jo,Left for grocery store. Be back , Dad.'

So he didn't leave me. I decided to leave my own note, (since notes were all the rage now apparently..).

'Dad,Went for a jog. Jo .'

-  
I ran for a while, each step dripping sticky sweat off my face. I always ran when something was on my mind. And at this point there was a certain cadet on my mind.

But that was just it, I wasn't running so I could think more about him, I was running so I could forget about him. He left me on his own will. If he really cared, he would have stayed. He would have stayed with me. But he didn't.  
As I ran I came up with a plan to get him out of my head. I would smack myself on the forearm whenever he came into my mind.

This is going to work.

I arrived him sometime around seven. My father sat at my couch, obviously not hearing top he door swing open. "Hey dad."

He turned his head around like a little puppy, "Oh, hey there girlie! How was your run?"

I raised a brow. You could simply tell he was trying to make me cheerful. "Fine."

I said dryly. His head lowered, not looking at me. I figured he was just upset that I still wasn't cheerful. "What's for dinner?" I sat down next to him. "Are Zoey and Mike still here?"

"Chicken, and no. They left shortly after you. Went to bed."

I nodded, remembering back to me waking up from my nap to an empty house, and a note. Again.

I slapped my wrist. The smack making me cringe. I was trying not to think about him, so I was holding nothing back.

My father gave me a weird look, "Fly." I lied out an explanation. If I was to tell him that I was slapping myself over thinking about Brick-for-Brains, he would tell me it's okay to think about him. But it wasn't.

I went in the kitchen making myself a plate of the chicken sitting on the oven. I sat, setting the plate on my lap as I watched TV with dad.


	7. Chapter 7

Brick's POV

I softly leaned my forehead on the glass window pane of the bus that was currently transporting me to my new home for the next eighteen months.

The barracks in Iraq.

I didn't know anyone else on the bus. The other soldiers were deep into conversations. You could tell they had all been through this before. They all seemed to know each other, as I was an outcast. Almost like the new kid at school.

Then my mind started wondering about how Jo was doing. Was she okay? Was she having some panic attack? Was she mad at me? Would she forget me?

I know the way I left her probably wasn't the most courageous, but there was no way I would have been able to hear her cry again, telling me to stay. Sure I feel guilty about it, but there was no other way.

After my eyes drooped about three times, I had fallen asleep. The whole drive there was about 48 hours, so I had time to sleep.

I had dreamt about Jo opening the letter and package. Something told me that she wasn't going to open it, but I dreamt about it anyway. She would open it, cry, write me back, and cry some more. I would have her letter waiting for me there. Her letter.

She will open it... She will...

"HEY!" I heard a yell in my left ear. I jolted up. "What's your name? You new here?"

I turned sheepishly to me left and was met with a brown haired buff man around 24. He was wearing a black wife beater, with green camo pants. I lifted my eyes to his intense face, "B-Brick. Sir." His presents scared me.

"Hello Brick-House. My names Pits," He held out his large hand, and I sat up straighter, shaking his hand.

"Brick-House?" I asked. The only person who ever called me that was Jo. Geez how I missed her...

"Yea," he snapped, pulling me back to reality. "We all have nicknames around here. My real name is Joey, but people started callin me Pit bull, and the turned into Pits." I nodded violently. "Now. Are you new? Have you ever been into war?"

"N-No sir."

"Enough with that sir shit, save it for the general." Pits leaned in, "He's a real nutcase." he whispered. He leaned back, "So, who are you missin at home?"

"My mother, and friends?" I didn't quite understand his question.

"Nah, I mean you have a girl?"

"Uh, we'll, no... Kinda.."

"A man?" he seemed a bit shocked. "You know, I aint got nothin against the homos... You know, don't ask don't tell."

I shook my head violently, "NO!" I tried to laugh, "No, not like that... I have a friend of mine.. A girl.. Named Jo. See, we live together as friends, and it was noting more than that until the night before I left."

"Ahh.." Pits nodded. "I get it... Sorry.." He turned to the soldiers around him. "Hey guys, this is Brick-House!" He said, getting everyone's attention. "Our new recruit."

A large black man came forward, probably around 35. "My names Box."

Then came a more scrawny man of darker color. I figured he was mixed. "My names Spider."

Next thing I knew I was shaking hands with everyone on the bus, trying to connect names with faces.

In the back of my head, I could almost hear Jo's voice.

'_Better not screw this up GI Joke.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Jos POVThe weeks pressed on, and I was getting even more restless. My father decided it would be better for me if he stayed at the apartment with me. He tried dragging me from it, assuring me that the place had too many memories and I would except he was gone (at least for the time being), but I held my ground telling him I wasn't leaving. He had also tried to get me to open the small mysterious box and letter collecting dust on my end table.

Other letters had started coming in since a week after he left. I hadn't opened them either. As much as I hated saying it, I was scared. Terrified even. God forbid one letter saying something along the lines of 'Jo, hey, so I met this girl the other day' or worse, 'Ms. Elsie, we are sorry for your loss.'

As the thoughts swamped my head, I pursed my lips. I had never been this way before. I was worried it was starting to become a habit. I had already started having the habit of crawling into his bed every night. It's not at all like me to cry, and yet I found myself rocking myself to sleep with hot sticky tears down my cheeks nearly every night.

"Jo!" my father yelled at me, forcing my head towards him.

"hmm?"

He chuckled awkwardly, "I called your name like five times... I really think you should open the letter."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad. Let. It. Go."

"No, it will help with the acceptance."

"You say that like he's dead..." I mumbled to myself before smashing my lips into a straight line.

He gave me a sympathetic look, "I hear you upstairs..." He confessed. My eyes grew, as my lips parted. "Don't lie to me about if your okay. I know your not okay. Reading that would help you." he motioned towards the letter.

I corrected my face, "FINE." I groaned, reaching to it. "Just the letter though..." he nodded in agreement.

I flipped the letter open with difficulty. Somewhere in between the talk, and grabbing it my hands had become quite shaky. I lifted the folded paper out easily as if it was a page of the bible.

And I opened it.

Dear Jo.

I'm sorry to leave you like this, and knowing you your probably REALLY upset at me. Rest assure, I did not want us to be parted like this. After last night, after your confession, and mine as well, I knew I could never face you when I left. I want to also let you know that every fiber of my being is disappointed in myself. This is a cowardly way to leave, but I have no other choice.  
I want to tell you that I meant every single thing I told you last night. But, there were some things I hadn't told you. I think this is the perfect time to tell you.  
I had always found you beautiful. Remember that time at the store when we first met, and you went for the top shelf of health bars? You assured me that you could get it. You stretched and stretched and tipped the ENTIRE row over on yourself? Man, you were SOO mad I laughed. Even though you were covered head to toe in the flour that was also occupying the shelf, I had never seen you more beautiful.  
Your the strongest person I know. I remember during the whole dispute with your father. With the yelling, and therapy.. And you made it through.  
And you'll make it through this... I promise..  
I'll see you in eighteen months.

-Brick

The letter hit the table softly. I clutched it in my hand. Crumpling it slightly, a tear dropped from my chin. Noticing this, I closed my eyes.

"Baby.." I said, before leaving the room to throw it away.

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! Recently, I have been extremely struggling with this story. I know what I want to happen in the late future, but I have no idea up to then. Please review with an idea! As long as its not too OOC, I'll try and work it in. Speaking of OOC, I know Jo is getting a bit OOC. but she's being affected HEAVILY on the leaving. Also, sorry for mistakes. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

'_I sat at the couch. Smiling to myself, I knew I still had thirty minutes before my bed time. My mother sighed, slouching on the couch next to me. _

_"Ma, what's wrong?" I asked her, worry coming through my speech. She always got sad on this day every year._

_She looked at me sweetly. Her green eyes covered with weary. " Today marks the eleventh anniversary of the day your father died."_

_I looked down slowly, "oh..."_

_"I think your old enough now."_

_"Old enough?" My mother skipped off the couch, hurrying over to a dresser. She dug around it a bit, before retreating with a black tape in her hand. "What's that?"_

_Mother paused, "Before your father left for the army, he made a video so that if something were to.. Happen..." she trailed off, choking up slightly, "Anyway, I was going to wait until you were fifteen, but I think you should be okay." she handed it to me. "Now, off to bed." Mother chocked out with a hint of a smile._

_I nodded, shooting up the stairs and rushing to my room. Before getting settled in my bed, I popped the tape in the VRC, and turned the TV up. I was ecstatic to see my father. To hear his voice._

_The TV turned black for a moment before a living room appeared. I had realized it was my living room._

_Then a man walked in, sitting down on the chair directly in front of the camera. He was pale white and had dark brown eyes. His hair, like my mothers, was jet black, cut back into a crew cut._

_'Hello Brick. I hope you never have to see this, but if you are, your either digging through the closets, or something has happened to me. I realized I have some things I need to tell you in case you have questions. I hope you realize that I am doing this for you and your mothers safety. I hope you understand that i wasn't walking out on you.'_

_I could feel shivers down my spine every time he spoke my name. I watched it all the way through. My father explained why he was going to war, and what I meant. He also explained to me the details on the dog tags he had given me._  
_I restarted the video about five times before I has fallen asleep letting it play on without me.._

_'I love you son.'_

Sweat built up on my forehead as my body shook on the bed. This is the third dream I've had about Papa. The barracks were darker than before. The room filled with the obnoxious snores of Pits and Box. My roommates they call themselves.

Silently, I pushed the blankets away, rubbing my eyes. There was no way I was getting any sleep tonight. Which was usual.

Box rustled in his sleep before sitting up as well. He flinched when he looked over at me.

"Can't sleep solider?" he whispered, smiling slightly. I smiled back, shaking my head. "Ahh, don't worry about it. I couldn't sleep my first like five weeks." he laughed roughly.

"Bad dreams?"

"Nah, memories. About my wife, and kids." he sighed, leaning back " you'll get use to it. I promise."

_**Another short chapter... I know... PLEASE HELP ME WITH IDEAS! ;-;**_


	10. Chapter 10

Jo's POV

I relaxed on the couch, leaning back in it with the box of popcorn in my hand. It was Sunday. Football.

I smiled as the Indianapolis Colts burst through the stadium. They were my favorite team.

Within minutes I was sucked into the game. Yelling and throwing things at the TV, and cheering when we would score. Everything had been forgotten. This is why I was always so fond of sports. They took you away from reality.

It had been about six months since Brick had left, and finally the slapping on the wrist plan was working. I had a big blue bruise on my forearm for a while because of it, but it seemed to work eventually.

And now it's like it had never happened. Until the doorbell rung.

At my house, we never used the doorbell. Normal visitors knew that. This was obviously no normal visitor.

My heart jumped into my throat as horrible thoughts crowed my mind.

_'Its my nightmare come true... It's really happening...'_

I shuddered as the door rang again. My eyes shut closed.

'_Thiscan'tbehappening_.'

Slowly I stood up, clutching the doorknob. Somewhere I was desperately hoping it was my father telling me he forgot the list and for some reason rang the doorbell. My wrist turned slowly and with one thrust I opened the door.

There stood a shortish woman with dark black hair. She was dressed in a very oversized coat and scarf.

"Ms. McArthur!" I nearly shouted. She cringed at the readiness of my voice.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you." Her voice was quiet and filled with worry. More than usual.

"N-no you didn't, come on in," I opened the door wider to let Bricks mother inside. She nodded stepping inside and sat on the couch. "So... Uh... "

She interrupted me, "I know you are wondering why I came over here." she smiled sadly at me, "I just... I was wondering how you were doing. Brick asked me in a letter if you were okay. You weren't responding to his letters."

I was taken back, "Oh, well... I haven't really... Uh... Well, you see I haven't had time to-"

Yet again she interrupted me, "It took me at least eight months to answer to Daniel's letters." She looked to her lap smiling slightly. I stared at the side of her face. When she started to lift her head up, I darted my eyes away, staring at the floor. I heard her chuckle. "It's okay, I know how it feels to have someone you were so close to just go and leave. You know, for all the time Brick has been happy, I don't think i had ever seen him so happy until the day he met you. You two were like two peas in a pod."

I started to flush a bright pink.

"When he'd come over for the holidays I would ask him how he was doing, and he would always talk about you. About things you two would do. As much as he hated to say it, I believe he had some feelings for you." she laughed softly.

All I could do was nod, still showing my embarrassment in a reddish-pink color that was flooding my face.

She looked at me, noticing my blush. This made her laugh even more. "It's okay. He did the same thing whenever I would ask him if he liked you or not."

Ms. McArthur's face became serious again. "How have you been doing. I mean, I know I was a mess, but how have you been holdin' up?"

This is when I proceeded to tell her about everything. This woman was like a second mother to me. I told her about the night before he left, the morning after, the crying, and the slapping myself.

Then she proceeded to tell me everything my father was trying to tell me. That it was okay to think about him, and it was okay to be upset that he was gone, and alright to almost feel like I was mad at him for leaving. It was just, she was telling me all of this, and it felt more real. I trusted her. It's not like i don't trust my father, it just felt real hearing it form someone who was in my position.

It felt okay to cry, and scream. It felt okay to wake up nearly every morning with nightmares, okay to crawl into his bed at night, and snuggle up to his pillow as if it was him.

I felt a bit better.

I felt okay.

**I'm sorry again for the lateness. Within the end of the week this story should be finished. I finally had a stroke of genius, and so I figured I would write. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, and for the Colts thing? Yea, I'm a Hoosier! :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! More reviews please!**

**Oh, and feel free to check out my other like six Jock stories. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Brick,_

_I went to visit Jo the other day. She's fine. She hasn't written you back because she was worried about you. You have to understand Hun, this is hard for her. She hasn't had much in her life._

_She told me she had read the first letter, the one you left her, but hadn't yet opened the package. And honestly I don't believe she ever will. At least not while your gone._

_She was a little shaky at first, but I got her to open up to me about your departure. (I have already asked her if it was okay to tell you what she said, and she seemed fine with it.) _

_She told me that the day after you left she awoke alone, and was terrified. She said, she stayed in your room all night, because everything in there smelled of you. It made her think she wasn't alone. She's not alone by the way. Her father came to stay with her while you are gone. _

_She told me she started to feel resentment towards you. Said that it almost angered her that you left, and that you didn't wake her that night and say goodbye._

_She's had the same nightmares I have been you know? The same ones I'm having now, and the same ones I used to have. _

_She feels lonely, but okay. She is okay._

_I love you. Write back, and come home safe._

_-Mom_

Brick let the letter fall to the wooden table beneath his arms. He chuckled at it almost. Relief flooded Brick's heart. Jo was okay.

She wasnt mad at him.

Not really.

_"BRICK-HOUSE! BRICK-HOUSE! WE NEED BACK UP! NOW!"_ The static on Brick's walkie-talkie screamed with Pits' voice. It made his whole body flinch.

'_We are being attacked...!?_'

**Short chapter, but VERY necessary.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was a Tuesday in mid-April now. The sun was shining. Birds were fluttering about. All in all a beautiful day. But it shouldn't be.

No it shouldn't.. It should be storming, and dark. Dark enough for Brick-House to be crawling into my room nearly wetting himself. It should be cold enough that the slightest possibility of taking the boy and curling up to his warm body should sneak its way into my brain.

But it's not. It's sunny. Just like he would have loved it to be. On a day like this he would have been knocking on my door early in the morning and told me to get dressed. Then he would have _'accidentally_' walked in on me while I was getting dressed. I would have laughed at the redness of his face.

And then we would have ran up the track at my favorite park. Over the hill, and down to the creek where we would have stopped for a snack. He would sit down on a rock next to me and pull out a cold drink. His big strong hands would hold the can out to me and I would reach for it.

Our fingers would touch.

But today's not like that either.

Today is sad. Everyone is crying, and I'm trying so hard not to myself. As I looked toy left, Zoey is there. Her fragile body is mushed together with Mike's and his arms are wrapped tightly around her. As if to be holding her together.

To my right I see Ms. McAurther. She is sobbing and can barley open her eyes. Her black makeup is quickly making horrid streaks down her face.

Then I look down at myself. The black fabric of my blouse fights desperately against the wind. In my right hand I see a package. _The_ package. The one that started this all.

I didn't remember grabbing it, but then again I didn't remember a lot of things from this morning. I didn't remember waking up to a doorbell. I didn't remember rushing downstairs. I didn't remember shutting the door minutes after opening it. I didn't remember going into the kitchen and throwing myself at the counter yelling and throwing anything in reach.

I looked to the cut on my hand. _Oh yea_. Plates _shatter_ when thrown.

I sighed sadly. My breathing was sharp and short. I just needed to go home. Where he used to live. I needed to run in his room again. I needed to be upset with him for leaving and yell 'I told you so'. I needed to be upset with myself for falling for this guy just to have my heart shattered at one blow.

I knew I would defiantly _never_ do that again.

I turned the package over and over in my hand. It was still unopened. My fingers gripped the string wrapping it and they pulled slowly at it. The paper fell apart leaving a box. I absentmindedly (My mind left a while ago) opened the box.

I dug inside pulling out a long silver string with two tags attached.

Dog tags.

_His_ dog tags.

A note followed.

_"If anything should happen, take care of these please Jo?"_

** The End**

~Codiee3

**Okay, I'm so sorry for the long wait. There's no excuse. I needed a PERFECT ending to this story, and this fit so well. It took a while to develop but hey. **  
**Review?**


End file.
